


【p白】几个小段子

by Terry_Qiano



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 我行让我上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_Qiano/pseuds/Terry_Qiano
Summary: TTC绝美射辅情
Relationships: Pine/Bye
Kudos: 11





	【p白】几个小段子

（一）  
在一起之后小白经常给Pine买东西，从头到脚，帽子衣服鞋子手表发带甚至袜子都有。  
买完穿的还买游戏机和游戏，Pine给哪个游戏点过赞过几天就能收到，Switch的手柄都买了一堆还一天帮他换一个，以至于Pine直播的时候有弹幕说：“P宝在玩奇迹Switch吗？”  
Pine想着该买什么给庄亦白，小白鞋子都一柜子了，衣服也多，零食就更不缺了。庄亦白本来就喜欢买东西，什么都有。Pine甚至都搜了该给女朋友买什么礼物，结果出来的不是口红就是什么“女生收到一定会流泪”，看得他差点把手机扔了。最后没办法的Pine甚至跑到论坛上问该送对象什么礼物。  
于是几天后，小白收到包装精致的礼物盒，笑着说：“P宝你怎么想到要送我东西了，么么哒~”  
等他拆开看到里面的玩具，气到两个小时没跟Pine说话。不过Pine还是贴心地让他都试用了一遍，庄亦白第二天差点起不来床。庄亦白醒来后第一件事就是拿起Pine的手机把论坛账号给注销了，还警告P宝以后不要在网上看些乱七八糟的东西。

（二）  
庄亦白最想不明白的一件事就是为什么以前他喊句哥哥都会害羞不理他的P宝现在不仅能够轻松接下他的调侃，还能把他反撩到腿软。  
比如他发一句：“P宝，今天练习好无聊，想摸摸你的腹肌。”没过多久Pine就回了句：“晚上给你舔。”  
小白脸红到丁哥问他：“怎么，你也和简茸一样嫌暖气开高了？”  
当然，庄亦白一点都没有反省过Pine的骚话是跟谁学的，是跟谁互怼锻炼出来的。

（三）  
Pine绝对不会承认的一件事就是他刚进TTC的时候觉得庄亦白特别好。那时候他还小，性格还没有这么冷，但是也不怎么讲话。小白那时候比现在瘦十几斤，脸也更嫩。  
Pine刚入队小白以为小朋友害羞，天天找人说话，给人买蛋糕买饮料，还送鞋送帽子，开直播也带着他，要粉丝快去关注队里新来的小帅哥。  
不谙世事的Pine甚至在小白逗他要他喊哥哥的时候小声喊了一声哥。他青训营时期的粉丝不喜欢小白的还被他删过微博评论。情窦初开的少年甚至有点点暗恋这个老是照顾他的同队辅助。  
直到Pine第一次赢了比赛战队聚餐，他照顾喝醉的庄亦白。从此他对某人的滤镜就彻底破碎了，虽然话少但庄亦白的屁话必须要怼。

（四）  
Pine有点享受听庄亦白撒娇，但问题是庄亦白对谁都能撒娇。后来Pine专门在手机备忘录计数，记庄亦白是不是又对别人乱撒娇了。记了几次就要让庄亦白哭几次，毕竟他也挺喜欢庄亦白的哭腔。  
另外小白最喜欢Pine有时候又冷又沉还有点哑的嗓音，如果Pine用这个声音命令他，他什么都不会拒绝。

（五）  
小白一出门就碰上了简茸，简茸用一种讥讽的眼神把他从头到脚打量了一遍，搞得小白怀疑人生。等他下楼碰到Pine,对方看了他一眼就开始把他往楼上推：“换衣服。”  
小白把自己衣服翻来覆去看了个遍也没看出朵花来，他去洗漱台前想照一下衣服背面，看了一眼镜子瞬间骂了声草。他的脖子上全是Pine昨天啃出来的印子，红的紫的在他本就偏白的皮肤上特别显眼，要是让粉丝看到可以让他们脑补TTC射辅床上混战三万字的那种。  
小白立马掏出手机开始谴责罪魁祸首：“P宝你这么会种草莓你怎么不改行去当果农！”，“大夏天你是要我穿高领还是系围巾？”  
Pine表示很无辜，昨天明明是这个人主动索吻的，而且自己身上小白留的痕迹也不少。  
最后庄亦白只能贴了两块膏药，然后一边在直播跟弹幕解释昨晚落枕了，一边庆幸开直播不用露腿，不然贴多少膏药都遮不住。


End file.
